Bleach no kokoro,Unlock
by laurynride
Summary: What happens when the bleach characters start getting shugo charas? First Orihime and Toshiro, who s next?
1. Wishes Are Endless!

Chapter one: I wish….

Orihime liked to watch Tatsuki practice her karate. It made her happy to see her friend having fun. Sometimes she wished she was like Tatsuki or Ichigo, strong and brave, but she couldn`t hurt anyone. She tried to enter karate with Tatsuki but she got kicked out after she refused to finish of her opponent.

She felt very useless sometimes and that she was a burden to everyone. Everyone had risked their lives to save her from Aizen, yet she hadn`t been able to help them fight. Oh well. No use worrying over it now.

"Hey Orihime, I`m finished" Tatsuki called out "I`ll go change. Can you wait for me at the gate?". "Yes Tatsuki" replied the orange haired girl jumping up and running to the gates. She reached the gates and leaned against the iron doors to catch her breath. I`ve got to toughen up she thought that little bit of exercise has got me panting like I've just run a marathon.

"Ready Orihime" she jumped at her friend's voice. "You frightened me Tatsuki" she replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "So Tatsuki you want to have dinner at my house tonight" asked Orihime. "Well I don`t exactly …." Seeing the look on her friends face she stopped. "Actually I was going to eat out today, you wanna come?"

"Sure Tatsuki. Where are we going?" "You know that restaurant we always went to when we were in middle school-""You mean the one where we tried to eat every flavor of ice cream they had in one month?" "Yeah that one" "Great" shouted Orihime pumping her fist up in the air "I wonder what I`m going to order. Maybe some fish an…..."

That meal with Tatsuki was delicious. Her black haired friend always knew how to cheer her up. She knelt down in front her brother`s picture and prayed for him like she usually did. At the end she decided to add "I want to become stronger and braver like Ichigo and Tatsuki and a better cook too. Please give me courage and strength to protect my friends." Satisfied she decided to go to bed.

Toshiro finished stamping his seemingly endless stack of papers and placed them on piles on the floor. He let out a sigh. Finally he was finished. He was going to punish that Rangiku for going out drinking again and not doing her share of the paper work. When he got his hands on her she was going to regret ever thinking about sake.

Rubbing his temples he got up and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into his nightclothes then rolled out his futon. He settled in and drifted to sleep. The idea of being a kid again crossed his mind. When playing games and having fun was his biggest responsibility. No lazy luitenant. No paperwork. The more he thought about the more tempting it became. Like when he had played soccer with Karin. Although he refused to admit it, that had been great fun. He wished he could do that more often.

Wait stop it right there! What was he thinking? He`s a captain, not just some kid. He had responsibility. He couldn`t go around daydreaming about playing games or whatever. The young captain of squad 10 snuggled more comfortably under his blanket trying to get rid of the idea. But once the thought was made it couldn`t be reversed. It lingered there for the rest of the night….


	2. These look like delicious eggs

Disclaimer :I don`t own Bleach or Shugo Chara.

Orihime sat up in her bed. There was no doubt about. She was lying on something. Throwing the covers of her bed,she got up to inspect. What she saw surprised her so much, she had to rub her eyes ten times and pinch herself around fifteen times to make sure she wasn`t imagining things.

She flung the curtains open to let some light into the room. She turned back to face her bed. There lying peacefully on her bed were two colourful, breathtaking eggs. She carefully picked them up. They felt warm and delicate in her hands. She ran her finger gently across the smooth, shiny surface wondering where they`d come from. She didn`t remember seeing them the night before.

She had to admit they were brilliantly manufactured. they were bright in colour. One of them was a purple that reminded her of yoruichi`s hair, the other a lumnous pink so bright she thought she was going to go blind just looking at it.

The designs were dazzling. The luminous pink egg had a cloud smack down in the centre with a rainbow spreading out from it. starting from purple all the way to red, the colours were jumping out at her. The purple egg had a twisting black ribbon-like pattern that made her dizzy running down it. A closer look revealed tiny dots on the edges of the design.

Not knowing what to do with the eggs, she wrapped them up in a towel and left them on the bed. She got dressed and brushed her hair before sitting down to have breakfast. She couldn`t help but think about the eggs. How had they arrived there? She didn`t remember purchasing anything similar the day before.

She finished her breakfast and was half way out the door when she thought of taking the mysterious eggs with her. After a short debate with herself she gingerly placed them into her school bag and hurried of to school.

Author note: I`m sorry if at some point the story doesn`t make sense or if the characters are acting out of character. I`m trying to write a funny story not a serious one. Review and rate please. pretty please. pretty, pretty, pretty please. pretty- fine I`ll stop but please review. THANKS FOR READING. JA NE;3


End file.
